Not So Normal Life
by Paigey 04
Summary: You would say that being me is complicated, prefect, boring, exciting and downright weird. That's me Bella Swan runway model by night, nerdy school girl by day.
1. Life's weird when a runway model

**This is my first Fanfic so please tell me if I need to improve on anything or to make things clearer. This first chapter is basically explaining everything and the next chapter will be a lot more exciting. Also if I get any facts wrong please tell me so I can fix it up. Also the ages of everyone are around 17-18 years old. Enjoy =]**

**Cheers, Paigey 04**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything, I just play around with the characters.**

**Chapter 1: Life's weird when a runway model**

We all want that fairy tale ending... the one where the prince sweeps the beautiful girl off her feet, the one where they go through life death situations to just be together or the one I'm about to tell you. My name is Isabella, Bella to everyone except my parents when I'm in trouble. You could say I'm the girl every girl wants to be or the girl every guy wants, but really I'm just that girl who wants to be known for just me, Bella. You would say that being me is complicated, prefect, boring, exciting and downright weird. That's me Bella Swan runway model by night, nerdy school girl by day.

I got into the modelling business three years ago with my twin sister Alice Swan, we are best friends practically conjoined at the hip 24/7. We look nothing alike even though we are twins, it's weird I guess how we are twins and don't look much alike but I love her so much it doesn't really matter. Anyway we were shopping in New York just being girls looking at everything in awe (was our first time there) giggling and being quite rowdy. A model scout stopped us and asked us a few questions, gave us a card and said to think about doing modelling for his company. We were super excited so we ran all the way to our hotel to find our parents Charlie Swan and Renee Swan and tell them the good news. At first they were hesitant as we lived in Australia at the time and Dad had a good job going, but they knew we wanted this badly and so we packed up and left the country we grew up in and moved to the big apple. All I can say now is that I don't regret it one second. Sure I have my moments but being able to travel the world and see me and Alice in magazines is quite thrilling. I try to keep a normal life, as I try and go to school every day, but being a runway model and a normal school girl takes a big toll on me. As I have had my few mishaps shall I say, falling in love then getting my heart broken, almost causing my model career to be almost kissed goodbye. All I can say is I definitely have learnt my lesson.

At school it was hard for Alice and me to fit in as we came halfway through our freshman year and everyone had already had their own groups, cliques you could say. We found our true friends in the end, as people found out we were modelling for a big company and decided to abuse us for just the fame side of things. Anyway our true friends came through to us, they didn't care if we were models or not, they loved us for what we truly are and not for what we do. These friends consist of Rosalie Hale, her twin brother Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen and his brother Edward Cullen. We met them all on the plane over here; they were coming back from a holiday in Australia and coming back home to New York. They told us what school they were going to and just so happened we were going to Loyola School too. (A.N Actual private school in NYC, looked it up) We became friends instantly but weren't as close till we realized they were our friends before they knew we were models. Emmett and Rosalie were dating before we knew them and are still going strong after three years. Jasper and Alice started going out about two years ago now I think. You would think that everyone was paired off and would mean Edward and I were going out, you would be wrong; Edward you see is a player but when he is with us he changes and is his normal self. With other people he changes into that cocky bastard we all hate, we let him do his thing but make sure he has the time for us too. You could say I have a crush on him and everyone in our group knows it except for him, I just want to tell him how I feel but the thing is I don't want to break our friendship we have now. I read a lot and if I am at a shoot or backstage at an event I always have a book, sometimes two. You could say I am clumsy but never on the runway as I seem to be graceful, but once I'm off I fall over my own two left feet. I know I am pretty why else would I be modelling; but I know I won't get any where if I am a stuck up snob. I am confident and love to have fun, always the first person to be on the dance floor, but sometimes just prefers to be at home having movie marathons with everyone. "Bella!" Alice yelled from somewhere in the house, breaking my train of thought. "What?" I yell back, "You better get your tiny butt down here or I will force you to date that guy that asked you out last weekend!" Knowing that my sister is capable of anything I decided to go with her threat. "Arggghh! Alright I'm coming." I quickly put on the tight black dress Alice picked out and my favourite bright pink heels, which have little bows on them. Today was my birthday, actually Alice and I's birthday and it's a tradition for the whole gang to go out for dinner then come back to watch movies till everyone is asleep on each other's birthdays, we never do seem to get tired of it. I looked in the mirror to check I'm not revealing anything and my makeup is in order before making my appearance to the whole gang downstairs.

As I walk down I can just see the tops of each of their heads, Rosalie with her gorgeous blonde wavy hair, Emmett with his short curly brown hair, Jasper with his blonde messy hair, Alice with her black spiky hair and last but not least Edward with his bronze sex hair, that I wish I could run my hands through it while kissing him... Bella, get your mind out of there and focus on walking down the stairs before you break your neck. Just when I thought I was on a roll for not falling down the stairs I just so happened to trip on the last step and making Edward to catch me. With his toned arms around me it was hard to breathe with him so close to me and smelling so nice. Would it be weird to sniff him? I think I might. Wait no it will just be awkward after, so no Bella no sniffing. "Jezz Bella you need your own personal body guard with the way you're going tonight." Emmett teased me, causing me to realize I was still in Edward's arms and to blush. "Ahhhh knew I could get you to blush before dinner. Jazz you owe me five bucks." This made Rosalie slap Emmett over the head. "Nah, it's alright Jasper keep your money." Making everyone to giggle over the fact Rosalie just made Emmett seem very scared of her. With me still in Edwards's arms I quickly tugged away, before I could become any more embarrassed, causing me to blush yet again.

"Hurry up guys; otherwise we will be late for the reservation I made!" Alice said very excitedly, no big surprise there as she is always happy and excited. "Yeah come on I'm starving and the restaurant has the best burgers ever!" Emmett cried a bit too loudly causing me and Jasper to cover our ears. "When aren't you hungry Emmett?" said the silky voice that belongs to Edward, causing all of us to yet again crack up laughing except for Emmett of course who thought it wasn't funny that he was hungry. "By the way Bella, I never did tell you look absolutely beautiful tonight." Causing not only my heart to collapse but also my knees, darn you Edward and your... uhhh Edwardness? "Alright let's go before Alice has a panic attack and Emmett to die of starvation." Causing both to glare at me but made everyone go outside to get into the jeep. I heard chuckling from both Edward and Jasper but glares from Alice and Emmett definitely stopped them in their tracks. "Shot gun!" Yelled Alice "But Alice you always get shot gun, can't a girl sit next to her boyfriend for once?" whined Rose, who was pouting. "Fine, Rose but you owe me." "Oh don't worry I'll pay you back just gotta wait and see." Not only did Alice shut up, but made her bounce up and down in her seat. "Great now look what you did." Causing Emmett to get a glare from not only Alice but also Rose. "Come on guys, I am hungry and just want to get back so I can pig out on junk food and watch my favourite movies." "Jezz Bells very demanding now aren't we?" "Ahaha no... Jasper just hungry and I'll take it out on you if you don't make Emmett hurry up and start driving!" "Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." "Emmett if you don't start this car in less than two seconds I am happy to uninvite you to dinner!" I yelled at him. Emmett just mumbled something about pms and started the jeep.

The gang celebrated mine and Alice's birthday at dinner and we all fell asleep while watching the first movie. Who knew that getting kicked out of two restaurants could be so tiring, Emmett and his stupid loud mouth got us kicked out of the first by yelling at the waiter to stop staring at Rose. The second restaurant we got kicked out of was because the waiter was staring at Rose's boobs and let's just says she didn't say some nice stuff. Luckily we finished dinner by then so at least we got to eat unlike the first restaurant. Since I was the last to fall asleep I was able to watch Edward sleep peacefully before sleep overcome me, but I swear Edward said my name before I passed out leaving me to dream of him yet again.

**Please read and review. When I get some reviews I'll update :D xxx**


	2. Brown Eyed Girl

**This is my first Fanfic so please tell me if I need to improve on anything or to make things clearer. This first chapter is basically explaining everything and the next chapter will be a lot more exciting. Also if I get any facts wrong please tell me so I can fix it up. Will try and update as soon as possible.**

**Love Paigey 04 xx**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything, I just play around with her characters. :D**

**Chapter 2: Brown eyed girl**

Once Bella stepped down those stairs I was lost, she held my attention the whole time while she was walking down those stairs and those brown eyes kept me captive. To me it felt like ages till she finally got to the last step and of course she had to trip on the last step, luckily for her I was right there to catch her. Causing her to blush, ahhhh I love it when she blushes. Do I really love her or do I just have a crush on her? The gang says that its noticeable but the only person who it isn't is the very person I maybe love. Emmett said something that brought my attention to the fact I still had my Bella in my arms, maybe I should smell her hair... it always smells of strawberries I just want to put my fingers through her hair and hold up smell her hair? Run my fingers through it? Oh I got it bad.

Everyone was laughing so I just went along with it then Alice and her bubbliness was saying we would be late if we don't hurry. Her and her organizing if I ever have a wedding she's gonna be the organizer. "Yeah come on I'm starving and the restaurant has the best burgers ever!" Emmett cried a bit too loudly causing Jasper and Bella to cover their ears. He never has an inside voice ever when we were little I could always hear him from one side of the house to the other, stupid big bear sized brother. "When aren't you hungry Emmett?" I asked very angelically, everyone thought it was hilarious, he glared at me for making him seem like a fool, oh but big brother that's what I am born to do. "By the way Bella, I never did tell you look absolutely beautiful tonight." I never did tell her she looked beautiful, where is my manners, Esme my mother would be very annoyed I didn't tell her straight away. I wish I could just tell her how I feel, but I'm a player and she would never go for me, and anyway she's still upset about when Jake broke her heart. I didn't like him and neither did anyone else, we never told her because she did love him and it wouldn't have made anything better; stupid bastard. "Alright let's go before Alice has a panic attack and Emmett to die of starvation." Said my angel, I could forever listen to her voice, wow I sound like a sap. Jasper and I laughed at what Bella has said because it is true, both Alice and Emmett gave both of us glares which made me sober up pretty sure Jasper did too. Arguments started about where to seat and about how Bella was demanding. Never is she demanding... she just know what she wants.

We got to the first restaurant and it was a nice one, until we got seated and Emmett opened his big gob. "Oi you Mr..." Emmett looks at name tag "James Allen, how dare you stare at my girlfriend while I am around. Especially when I had asked before to stop staring, you fuckers think it's alright to stare at other guys girlfriends do you?" He shouted angrily at the waiter. Emmett definitely got an audience shame he wasn't looking for one. "Emmett we are in public and don't embarrass me like that ever again!" Rosalie scolded Emmett "I'm sorry baby it's just he was staring at you like he wanted to eat you." "Excuse me sir, but we do not tolerate that sort of language in this restaurant as it is family orientated, so I am sorry but you cannot dine here tonight." Said the manager of the restaurant "I am deeply sorry for disturbing anyone sir...not" Emmett said under his breath so only we could hear. We burst out laughing as we exited the restaurant; we walked down the street to another one that we thought would be good.

That was until Rosalie opened her mouth this time. "Excuse me John but I don't appreciate you staring at my boobs the way you are now." Rose said with anger starting to show, while looking at the poor guy with the most deadly expressions ever; even I would crawl under a table and hide with that face. However John or whatever his name was actually had a comeback which pushed Rose over the edge. "How dare you say that in front of my boyfriend and my friends. I can't believe that someone would have the nerve to actually say that, I want to speak to your manager! NOW!" the John guy ran away to find his manager. When he came back Rose was still not over it "How can you let someone work here while he insults me and my friends while we are having dinner, birthday dinner in fact. So tell me oh-mighty-manager why the fuck a guy like this is working at a place like this?" "Rose calm down, everyone is watching." My Bella tried to sort the situation out. "Ms I'm sorry to say but you and your friends have to leave." Said the oh-so-mighty-manager "Oh no worries sir we were leaving anyway... oh and you're not getting a tip and let's just say I'm leaving a not-so-nice revi..." Emmett quickly pulled her out of the door before she could say anything more to make the situation worse. "Rose that was fuckin hot, but next time I would like to get desert next time." Emmett said to her, which was supposed to be funny and of course Emmett got pounded by Rose for saying such a thing. "Well you got us kicked out first so it's your fault the first time." Replied Rose who was still very angry, "They make a good couple don't ya reckon?" said Jasper, we all cracked up laughing at this because well it is true.

We all hopped into the jeep and headed back to the Swan's house, it was empty which was as per, Charlie and Renee liked to go on holiday a lot and left Alice and Bella at home, but we were over there a lot so it was not empty too much. Anyway we decided on Chicken Run as the first movie to watch as it is all our favourite movie, no-one watched the end as Alice was the first to fall asleep then soon it was just Rose, Bella and I. I fell asleep with thoughts of Bella on my mind and even dreamt of her.

I woke up the next day to loud screaming, I quickly got up and ran to see what was going on... I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Sorry thought to just leave it on a cliffy, :P wonder what got Edward up so quickly **

**Remember to read and review.**

**Love Paigey 04 xxx**


	3. The Art of Modelling

**I want to get a lot of chapters up before I go onto block exams next week and before assignments are due. Thanks everyone for reading hope, hope you all keep reading because otherwise I won't update.**

**Cheers, Paigey 04**

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything; I just like to muck around with the characters. :)**

**Chapter 3: The art of modelling**

I woke up the next day with Edward's arm around me, I tried my best to get out of his vice like grip without waking him up which I succeeded at. Once out of it I quickly ran to the bathroom as I was busting to go pee, but on the way someone opened a door causing me to run right into it and fall on my ass- that's gonna hurt in the morning. "Shit Bella you alright?" Jasper asked, so he was the one to open the door while I just so happened to run past. "Ahhhh I'm alright but I think I cut my nose, Jasper can you get me a towel or something to stop it bleeding?" I looked up at him; he had gone pale and was backing up very slowly. "What's wrong Jazzy?" I asked, Alice had come up saying she heard something, "Oh Bella he hates blood, don't mind him I'll grab you something." She bounded off to somewhere bouncing up and down the whole way, stupid happy pixie. "So-sorry Bella for hurting you and Alice is right I can't stand blood... sorry" "It's alright Jazzy; it's my fault for running in the house you know me and my two left feet." Causing us both to crack up laughing "Yeah you have two left feet alright." Jasper replied, Alice appears out of no-where and gives me a towel to wipe the cut on my nose, "Thanks Alice, it's not broken is it? Because Tanya will be annoyed if it is, because we have an event next weekend" I asked Alice, Tanya she is Alice and I's agent and manager she helps us find jobs as such, she was a real bitch at first to us now we love her like she's a sister. "Nah it's all good, you and your two left feet Bella" Alice snapped me out of my thoughts, which caused Jasper and I to crack up laughing again. Alice just looked at us like we were mad, causing us yet again to start laughing, they walked away hand in hand while I quickly walked to the bathroom not trusting myself to run again.

I walked over to the kitchen –after going to the toilet- to find everyone except Edward awake and they were all staring at me like they were hiding something. "Bella... can we talk to you for a sec?" asked Rose, "Ahhhh, sure?" sounding more like a question than an answer, with so many scenarios going through my head I wasn't expecting the answer I got. "Bella we just got a call from our mum and dad, and they won't be home for a few more months as they really like it over in Forks and they said they are thinking of moving us over there" Alice explained slowly, letting me go over what she just said. "But Alice our school, friends, modelling we can't just move now!" I said angrily, I can't believe they would want us to move while we are top of our game in modelling, the gang is here and I don't think I could live without them. "Bella we will be moving with you if it happens because we can't live without you and Alice, you guys are basically my sisters" Rosalie said making me smile because I thought the same about everyone too... except for Edward of course he was special. "But, Alice what about our career?" "Well... there is a thing such as an airport Bella" Alice stated seriously, I stuck my tongue out at her for being smart. Everyone just laughed at my childness; I just glared at them causing everyone to shut up very quickly because they know what I'm like in one of my moods. "Well it's not final so... is that a rat?" This causes everyone except me to scream like little girls and to get on the nearest table or chair. Edward who must of woken up because of their screaming came running in going "Where's the fire?" making me laugh so hard I had tears rolling down my tears, while trying to tell Edward that there is a rat. He heard rat and screamed like a girl and climbed onto the kitchen bench, this just made me laugh even more seeing all my friends hugging each other on tables and chairs screaming because of a rat. "It-alrigh-I'll-ge-it" I said through my laughing having a not so intelligent sentence, I got the broom out and looked under everything to find a tiny little mouse under the table. "Come on lil' guy let's get you out from under there before the big meanies I call friends step on you" which got glares from all my 'mean' friends; I grabbed the broom and swept the poor little guy outside. Once it was outside they all climbed down off from their high places and glared at me for laughing at them, which just caused me to laugh again making everyone join in with me.

Emmett broke the laughter with his stomach rumbling, "Well stomach I think I need to feed you" this just made us laugh even harder Emmett just stuck his tongue out at us and started making breakfast. "Good morning beautiful, hoped you slept well because I certainly did" Edward said making me blush, but it turned pale when I saw he was on the phone, probably to one of his 'girls' again. I ran from the room with Rose and Alice chasing after me, once upstairs in my room I ran to my bed crying. I felt someone one on either side of me, I looked up to see my two best friends faces looking down at my sadly, "Bella you know he's a player and this has never made you this sad before why's it different now?" Alice asked. "Because Alice" I said in between my sobs, "I think I _love_ him..." I said drifting off to my thoughts, gasps from both Alice and Rosalie caused me to look at them with a look saying you better tell me, but of course they just said that they figured as much but didn't know I would have said it this soon. They left me to think over everything, I got into the shower and let my tears run with the hot water.

I walked down stairs after my shower to find everyone digging into the pancakes Emmett made, Emmett of course had the biggest pile, I swear he has five stomachs. I grabbed a plate and grabbed a few pancakes for myself, Rose and Alice gave me warm smiles, while Edward just looked at me with worry written all over his face. I just ignored him and sat next to Jasper and Rosalie, we talked about what we will do if we have to move and filling Edward in what we found out, he thought that it would be a good idea to move with us too. My heart fluttered, with knowing he wanted to move where ever we did. After we had cleaned up breakfast and the sleeping area, we decided to go into the city and walk around the parks and shops. We mucked around for the day and it was a real good day. Just us all mucking around being us and not giving a rat's bum that people thought we were too loud when in shops. That was until Edward's 'girlfriend' arrived, they have been going out for two months now and it's a weird relationship as we all know she cheats on him and he knows it but doesn't care, I just wished he would dump her already but he's trying to show his mum he's not a player anymore and can hold a relationship. When she came she flirted with Emmett and Jasper in front of Alice and Rose, they were so furious they said some not so nice things. Edward however just looked past it and pulled her along with him to have a chat, after 5 mins she ran away crying, "What you do Edward?" asked Emmett "Break up with her? Finally dude she was testing my patience!" we all looked at Emmett telling him to shut up "Well Emmett your wish was granted I did break up with her because she cheats on me and flirts with my friends who are taken in front of me and well I like someone else now and it's something different with this girl she's the most beautiful girl ever and I can't live my life without her." Edward said his speech which left everyone speechless he's saying he loves this girl which is a change from his player status. "Edward, you're saying you love her?" Alice asked, "Yes Alice I love her, but I don't know if she even likes me like that, she's my life now and I don't know how to live without her" everyone had smiles on their faces except for me, he loved someone... no that can't happen I love him and we would be perfect together. "Edward why don't you just tell her, I am sure anyone would be stupid enough to pass you up, the girl is very lucky to have you feeling the way you do" I said very quietly, trying not to burst into tears, he just smiled brightly at me Alice and Rose just gave me the biggest smile they could ever give. "Why are you guys so happy?" "Oh Bella you just have to wait and see..." Rosalie drifted off as Alice gave her a glare. What the hell is going on?

"Rosalie you never did make it up to me remember last night how you said that you would well you haven't" Alice said greedily, while changing the subject Alice knows something heck everyone does except for me. "Well, Alice would it be fair to say I have by... umm buying you ahhhh mmm... new shoes! That's it new shoes!" Rosalie stuttered trying to think of something, Alice being Alice was bouncing up and down and pulled Rosalie into the nearest shoe shop, leaving me and guys to make our own fun. This however was not hard at all, we went to the nearest park texting the girls to say where we were and decided to make up a new game called throwing things at people when they are not looking and watching them try and figure where it came from. Emmett who came up with the game and didn't bother to name it so we just went with it. We had laughed so much when a man in his thirties started yelling the sky is falling the sky is falling, when we had climbed up a tree and let stones drop onto his head. It was the funniest thing to watch, him look around trying to figure out where they were coming from. Emmett almost gave us away when he fell out of the tree but the guy was too paranoid about where the stones where coming from to even realise. We had laughed so much that we almost fell out of the tree ourselves, Alice and Rosalie soon came into the park to try and find us so we hopped down from the tree and had a race to them. Naturally Edward won he is just so fast, Jasper a close second then Emmett then me I however had an excuse I tripped over five times before reaching them. Everyone was trying to hold back their smiles but they were failing very badly at that I just stuck my tongue out at them and we walked back to the car to head back home.

When we arrived back we saw another car in the drive way, which was recognized as Tanya's car. Alice and I ran to the car to greet our manager as we haven't seen her in ages, "My my haven't you girls gotten more beautiful, which isn't very hard for the two of you" we thanked her for the compliment and told her to come into the house but she declines saying she was only here to pick us up. "Wait pick us up? I thought we didn't have an event till next weekend?" I asked curious why she was here to pick us up. "Well my gorgeous girls, there was a cancellation at a shoot; you know the one that was given to Jessica and Lauren? Well they got food poisoning and you girls were chosen to replace them, I called your phones but you didn't answer them." Tanya explained "Well Tanya let me and Bella get ready we will be out in a sec." Alice replied, by the time we had finished talking with Tanya, Rose had already had our bags packed and the boys were all playing on our x-box. "Thanks Rose we will be back before dinner so just makes yourself at home - not like you don't already look at the boys- or you can come with us if you want?" I told Rosalie "Nah it's alright Bells someone has to watch the boys" she said jokingly, but I knew she just wanted to stay at home and play on the x-box. "Alright then, see you guys later" "Bye Bells, see you later" the silky voice said, I just smiled and waved goodbye. Alice and I got in the car and Tanya went over all the details of the shoot, it was for our favourite brand Twilight & Co. They had the best jeans and jackets ever; they were casual but smart at the same time. Alice and I were bouncing in our seats because our favourite photographer was going to be there, Eric Wang he was gay and his partner was the make-up artist Mike Newton, they are the best at their jobs and we love to be on a shoot with them. We arrived and got down to business, five hours later we had finished. Alice and I have perfected the art of modelling you could say being able to manage the modelling business but also to be at school.

When we got home, dinner was just being served, everyone realised we were extremely tired so they left for the night promising to be back tomorrow morning. Everyone cleared out after dinner Edward stayed back and bid goodnight saying "Goodnight my beautiful Bella" while staring into my eyes. I think we just had a moment, however Emmett ruined it just saying something about Edward geting his ass into the jeep otherwise he would leave without him. Edward kissed me on the cheek leaving a tingly feeling on my cheek. I turned all the lights off and went upstairs to have a shower, I checked to see that Alice was asleep and sure enough she was. I fell straight asleep dreaming of my prince charming... Edward.

**EPOV:**

I kissed her cheek after saying goodnight, it left my lips tingly... I dreamt of Bella that night.

**Hope you liked the chapter, was a longish sorta chapter, :)**

**You know what to do.**

**Love Paigey04 xxx**


	4. Somebody to Love

**Hey guys, had exams so had to wait for those to be finished **

**I BIG thanks to my beta stroumfita! thanks so much you are definitely an angel for helping me :)  
**

**Enjoy! **  
**Paigey 04 xxx **

**Chapter 4: Somebody to Love**

**EPOV:**

I woke up on Sunday morning to music blaring in my ears; I shot up out of bed to see Emmett grinning at me. "What the hell Emmett? Why are you in my room at..." I looked at my watch "8 in the morning?" "Well, lil bro, I know all about your crush on my lil sis Bella, hell everyone does and it's definitely more than a crush am I right... ? Well anyway do you want me to help you get Bella? Or you gonna do it yourself?" Emmett asked. "Well, if you're offering big bro let me hear your plan." "Well alright. Now, what I need you to do is..."

**2 hours later.**

So my plan in place, we are on our way to the Swan's residence and hopefully Alice will want to help me. As we drove up the driveway, Emmett started going through what needs to be done and everything else he has gone through enough times that I know it like the back of my hand by now. I zoned out thinking of Bella and what was about to happen. After we walked in, we yelled out to let them know that we had arrived. Emmett and I were the last ones to arrive, so they had probably already made plans for the last day of the weekend before school. I entered the living room, only to find Bella and Alice crying. I rushed over to Bella, picking her up and sitting her on my lap. A few seconds later, she snuggled into me causing me to feel a bit too uncomfortable downstairs. Rosalie and Jasper looked like they were about to burst into tears too, but when I asked what was going on, no-one said a thing. I looked at Rosalie and she just shook her head; Jasper didn't even look me in the eyes. I couldn't take this anymore. "Bella love, what's the matter?" she glanced up at me sadness written all over her face. "Ed-ward... we just got a call from mum and dad... they-they said that we are moving tomorrow to Forks... we don't want to go... we love it here... we don't know if your parents will let you move. Ali-Alice had to call the movers to start packing up... we can't hang out today... cause we need to pack," Bella said in between sobs. "Bella, we are staying here to help you pack... " I started" I will call my parents right now to see if we can move with you guys because, and I think that the others agree with me, we can't live without either of you" this just made Bella cry even harder. "I-can't-live-with-out...you guys-either" Bella cried into my now soaking shirt. "Edward is right; we can't live without you and Alice... I am going to call our parents to see if we can move with you guys. Edward would you like me to ring for you or would you want Emmett to do it?" Rosalie said. "Just get Emmett to do it, thanks Rose." She smiled, although it didn't reach her eyes, and walked off to go find Emmett and tell him what was going on. Alice and Jasper went off somewhere, while I was still trying to comfort Bella. "Bella, can I ask you something?" Bella looked up at me with the cutest expression, "Yes Edward…?" she seemed unsure of what I was going to say. " ?"I asked very quickly. "Edward say that again but a lot slower, because I didn't catch a thing" my angelic Bella asked. Woah! My Bella? I have definitely got it bad. "umm… would you like to go for dinner with me... tonight?" she looked at me as if I had grown two-heads, "If you don't want to that's alright, I unders..." but Bella interrupted me. "Edward I would love to! " "You would?" I asked, surprise colouring my voice. "Yes Edward I would!" I gave her the biggest smile I could and a hug to try and cheer her up a bit more.

Emmett came rushing in to tell us that mum and dad thought that it was time for a change and we could move with Swan's to Forks as well. Not only was I happy, but so was Bella. You could tell how happy she was from the fact that we wouldn't be separated. However the Swan's are moving tomorrow and we aren't going to Forks till next weekend, which is a bummer because I really wanted to spend this week with Bells. "So Bells tell me where would you like to go for dinner?" I asked her while we were on the couch playing Mario Kart and man is she good! "ahhhh, I don't really know. I guess anywhere but the places we got kicked out of" this caused us both to laugh so hard that we had tears now rolling down our faces. "Hey I heard that Bells!" Emmett shouted from somewhere around the house. Not long after Rosalie came in to say that her family believe this is a great idea and they will be moving too. Of course this cheered Bella up even more, and she was happy for the rest of the day.

Alice found out that Bella and I were going out for dinner, so two hours before we had to go she dragged Bella away to get her ready and Rosalie went upstairs with them. I don't see how it could take two hours for someone to get ready for dinner, but that's girls for you. Some minutes after the girls had left, Emmett decided to distract me and challenge me to a Mario Kart race off. He won the first two, but I won the last five. After playing with Bella I had definitely gotten better. Bella….. she is definitely an angel. She is always caring, and thoughtful and beautiful, hell, she is breathtaking.

It is almost time for us to leave -I have been ready for about ten minutes as I just need to chuck on jeans and a nice button up white top that I rolled at the elbows, and my favourite grey converses. Alice and Rose had better be finished with Bella or I will go upstairs. "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!" came a voice from an upper floor that was most likely Alice's. She always had a sixth sense like that, she always knew what we were about to do, what we were going to… The sound of foot-steps broke my thought process, Alice and Rose quickly ran down the stairs to find their other half's, who sat next to me on the couch watching a sport programme on TV. I saw her right foot and I instantly knew I was a goner. Sure enough she was once again gorgeous; she didn't have a lot of make-up on, but enough to make her brown eyes pop. The dress she had on was beautiful and was tight at all the right places, showing her curves off. It was bright red and made her long brown hair stand out, her shoes looked deadly but she could walk in them fine they were also red but had black bows on the toes. She walked down the stairs like it was a tight rope, and at the last step she hesitated as she always trips over it. Just like I had predicted, she tripped this time as well. Luckily, I was close enough to catch her, which caused her to blush as usual. That blush sure did things to my insides. She looked up and offered me a small smile. A wolf whistle brought us back to reality, and Rose slapped Emmett around the head which just proved that Emmett was the one to whistle at my Bella. I gave him a glare and Bella just blushed harder. "You look rather handsome Edward" Bella whispered to me. "You look ravishing Bella; everyone pales in comparison to you." Causing her to yet again blush, that beautiful blush.

I quickly led Bella to the car, so that neither of us would be embarrassed again, Bella in particular. Once in the car I put a CD with some of my piano compositions. Some minutes passed and neither of us told anything."Bella you are very quiet are you alright?" I asked her. She looked at me with those big brown eyes, that I love so much, and smiled. She has no idea what she does to me... she will be the death of me. "Edward, to be honest I am a little nervous but other than that I'm bloody marvellous," I just laughed at that and she blushed. We sat in silence for the remainder of the ride.

As soon as we arrived at the restaurant, I quickly ran around the car to open her door and help her out. She thanked me, and then we walked to the entrance. I opened the door for her, being the perfect gentleman once again, and we got to the front of the restaurant. A female waiter came up to us asking if we had a booking. "Yes, booking for two, under Cullen" I said. She checked it and then asked us to follow her to our seats. She leaned over me to make sure that everything was set, making her boobs go right into my face. This of course was intentional and made me incredibly uncomfortable. I looked over to Bella with an apologetic smile on my face. She looked very angry. "Bella, love is everything alright?" Bella blushed again and said everything was okay. We made small talk until our waiter came over "Hello my name is John and I'll be your waiter tonight. Can I get you anything right now? Drinks perhaps?" he said only to Bella, completely ignoring me the whole time and having his back to me. I grabbed Bella's hands to prove I was with her on a date, but he ignored that and kept looking at Bella like she was a piece of meat. "I'll have a coke. Bella love what would you like?" I asked Bella while using a pet name to make him understand that I was with her. "I will just have a... coke too thanks" she said smiling at me, and blushing probably because of the pet name I gave her. "Okay coming right up!" John said happily even though Bella didn't give him any attention at all. He had walked away when I realised that Bella was giggling. "What's so funny, Bells? Do you like it when guys fall all over you?" that shut her up, and in addition to this, she looked at me angrily and said "Oh and do_you_ like it how girls fall all over you? Its goes two ways Edward... " she paused and took a deep breath "look, I really don't want to fight with you, and especially not right now, so can we please stop having a go at each other?" she asked with an angelic look in her big brown eyes. I was like putty as she put her hand atop of mine. I was gazing into her eyes and I didn't even realise that we had both started leaning forward. The only thing that stopped me, was that we weren't alone. "Now here are your cokes, do you want anything else?" John asked, looking down at Bella, but not at her eyes…. at her boobs! She does have good boobs, I have to admit this. Oi! Edward you idiot don't make yourself sound just like that John dude. Bella looked at me raising her eyebrow, but I just shook my head. She shrugged and asked whether she could have the menus. "So tell me Bella, excited about moving?" obviously this was the wrong thing to say because tears gathered in her eyes. "Oh, my God, Bella I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said anything. I'm really sorry. Remember, though, I can't live without you and that's why I'm moving to Forks too" I said, giving her my biggest grin, which made her smile a bit. "Edward it's alright. I need to realise that I will be moving a lot once I am out of school, so I should get used t..." she got interrupted by that stupid John boy. Man, how much I want to strangle him right now. "Here are your menus, I will be back in a few" said the cocky teenage boy. "And anyway" Bella continued "I don't think I could live without you either..." she drifted off, and shifted in her seat, which resulted in her leg bumping into mine and this sure did something to me... a bit too much I think. I quickly excused myself to the toilet and tried really hard to walk without giving myself away. I walked into the toilets and threw some cold water on my face to calm myself down and sure enough it worked. When I walked back to our table I saw John hassling Bella again, and as I got closer I realised, from the look in her eyes, that Bella was not enjoying herself with the douche bag next to her. "Excuse me John, but it is quite easy to see that my girlfriend here is not enjoying your company so can you please bugger off and stop hassling her?" I asked in a cold voice. John went bright red and stumbled off, without a second glance at Bella. "Come on Bella let's get out of here... I want to show you something." I took Bella's hand and led her to the car. I opened the door for her and helped her get into the car. "Edward I'm sorry for ruining your night, but that sleaze ball was seriously irritating." Bella told me gently. "Bella, love, it's not your fault you look absolutely beautiful tonight, he just couldn't get his eyes off you, like me." I told her with the biggest grin I could manage. Bella being Bella just blushed and mumbled something that sounded a lot like thank-you. I started the engine and one of my favourite songs came on. Instinctively, I turned up the volume and started singing along...

_We should get jerseys 'cause we make a good team  
But yours would look better than mine 'cause you're out of my league_

_And I know that it's so cliched to tell you that everyday  
I spend with you is the new best day of my life  
And everyone watching us just turns away with disgust  
This jealously, they can see that we've got it going on_

_I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know, you're more to me than what I know how to say  
You're okay with the way this is going to be  
'Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right_

_And maybe I'm just lucky 'cause it's hard to believe  
Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me_

_And I know that it's so cliched to talk about you this way  
But I'll push all my inhibitions aside  
It's so very obvious to everyone watching us  
That we have got something real good going on_

_I'm racking my brain for a new improved way  
To let you know, you're more to me than what I know how to say  
You're okay with the way this is going to be  
'Cause this is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right  
I must have done something right_

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right_

_If anyone could make me a better person, you could  
All I gotta say is I must have done something good  
You came along one day and you rearranged my life  
All I gotta say is I must have done something right_

_I must have done something right  
I must have done something right  
I must have done something right_

(Relient K- Must Of Done Something Right)

While I was singing along, I started singing to Bella and she started singing to me too. By the end of the song we were giggling like school girls. "Wow don't you have a wonderful singing voice..." I got interrupted by Bella telling me the same thing, which of course made us laugh even more. Then, I realised I had just missed the turn off and so I had to do a U-turn, "Where are we going?" Bella asked looking up through her long lashes, "Oh yeah... umm do you know that I disappear sometimes?" Bella just nodded her head. "Well I am going to show you my thinking place you could say" she looked excited to see a new place. "Edward did you by any chance bring any food with you? Because we never got to eat at the restaurant..." Bella asked softly. "Oh yeah I brought a picnic basket just in case we were hungry after, so yeah we have food!" just on cue Bella's tummy rumbled telling us that it needed to be fed. Bella started laughing and had tears coming down her eyes, I was just staring at her in awe. That caused her to stop laughing, since she saw me staring. "Edward, do I have something on my face?" Bella asked breaking me out of my staring. "No you don't, but did I tell you tonight that you look ravishing?" I asked her. "Yeah you have said so a couple of times actually tonight..." she answered back. "Well I haven't said it enough then" I replied, which rewarded me with her lovely blush. I stopped the car as I saw the opening and quickly jumped out of the car to open Bella's door. I helped her out and grabbed the picnic basket that was in the back seat; I took Bella's hand and started walking towards the woods. "Ahh Edward where are we going?" Bella asked a little bit scared. "Don't worry Bells, you will be fine. I got you" I gave her a big smile to reassure her. We walked further into the woods with me pulling Bella along, and about 10 minutes later we finally arrived. "Wow Edward this is so beautiful. It's amazing!" Bella said completely in awe. We were in my thinking place my slice of heaven, it had daises throughout the field and had tree surrounding it, the grass was longish but not enough to stop us from having a picnic by the moonlight. "I know and now it's complete!" Bella just gave me a funny look not understanding the double meaning in my words. I pulled the picnic mat out and laid it down. We were eating silently when Bella said quietly. "Edward this is amazing. Definitely the best night of my live so far" Some moments later, we were both lying down side by side. I turned to look at how beautiful she was and as soon as she saw me looking at her blushed yet again. I leaned towards her and she leaned towards me, and then our lips connected and it was something I have never felt before. People say that when you kiss the person you love fireworks. But this is nothing compared to what I was feeling at that moment. When I kissed Bella, fireworks, bells, sweet music and happiness filled me. I nibbled on her lower lip, asking for access into her mouth. She opened it and our tongues started dancing together. I broke away to get some air, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that..." at the same time Bella said the same thing. We both smiled at that and lay down together with legs and hands entwined. About an hour later, Bella fell asleep on her shoulder; I picked her up ,luckily without waking her up, and carried her to the car, leaving the basket and mat behind us, since I could just pick it up tomorrow after school. I opened the door and gently put her in the car and fastened her seat belt. When we arrived at her house, I carried her, since she was still sleeping, and knocked the door. "Are you guys still here?" I asked Jasper, who was the one to answer the door, while carrying Bella through it. "No, I am just staying here tonight so I can say good-bye to Alice in the morning before they head to Forks." Jasper replied sadly. "Mate, we will be there next weekend, remember that I am gonna miss Bella so much too." I told Jasper. "Anyway! You finally asked her out! It was about time! I was wondering whether you were going to or not. Anything happened tonight?" he asked and I blushed. "Ahh no need to say more, your face says it all" jasper teased. "NO Jasper! We just kissed nothing more, you and your dirty mind" I yelled at him, causing Bella to wake up. "Edward where are we?" she asked sleepily, "Oh sorry, love, didn't mean to wake you up. I brought you to your house, because you fell asleep." She looked up at me guiltily and I realized I was still carrying her, "I'll just put you in your bed then go, excuse me Jasper" I walked up to her bedroom and put her on her bed. She had fallen asleep by the time I had walked up the stairs, "Edward stay please..." she said in her dreams. Knowing that I'd get shit for it tomorrow from Jasper I climbed into bed with my Bella anyway.

**BPOV:**

I woke up the next morning with arms around me, I looked behind me and sure enough Edward was there holding me to his chest. He looked really peaceful so I pulled free of his arms trying not to disturb him and had a shower; the events of last night went through my head while I was washing my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo. Edward and me kissing, lying on the ground legs entwined looking up at the stars, talking. That was a good night. I hopped out of the shower and grabbed some clothes to put on, when the thought of moving brought me to a halt. Today was the day Alice and I were moving to Forks and the gang were moving next weekend, oh, God, no Edward for a week. I put my clothes on and walked to my bed only to find Edward awake. He pulled me to his chest and started putting butterfly kisses all over my face, causing me to squeal and wriggle out of his grip. I ran down the stairs to find Alice and Jasper looking like they had heard everything. They just smiled at me, and said nothing though. When Edward came down, he scooped me up and twirled me around. Once he had finally put me down, I grabbed some mugs to make coffee and I put bread into the toaster. Alice said the movers were coming at 10 so we had plenty of time to get our personal stuff together. Edward and Jasper left after breakfast as they had school. Once they left Alice pretty much tackled me to the ground demanding to know what happened last night. "Alice it was magical, he was the perfect gentlemen and we kissed and talked. It was the best night of my life." Alice just squealed and said she had a feeling we had kissed, but also because of the show we gave them in the kitchen. I was smiling thinking about what to pack for moving and stuff, when the door bell rang. I skipped to it and my smile dropped. Jacob Black my first love was standing there with flowers on hand. I slapped the door shut, without giving him the chance to say anything and yelled for Alice to get down her pronto. "What's the matter Bell?" "Jake is here. Can you get rid of him please, and tell him I've got a boyfriend now and I'm over him? Please." I begged "What? Why the hell is that dog here? I will get rid of him for you, don't you worry about that!" Alice promised. Then, she stormed to the door and screamed at Jake to get away and never come back. Sure enough he did! Thank God he has no idea we are moving.

I skipped to my room as my happiness came back, knowing he won't know and will never bother me again. I could hear Alice storming up the stairs "How dare he come here and want to get you back after he cheated on you with the slut Leah! He broke your heart and he thinks that... why are you smiling?" "Oh because he doesn't know that we are moving" I said giving her the biggest smile ever. "Yeah that is definitely a good thing. Well I'm going to pack now. Tell me if you need any help. You know, I can pack for you and me and I would be still faster than you!" Alice yelled while walking to her room, she really needs to learn to have an inside voice. I started packing and thinking of Forks and the new high school we were going to. What seemed like hours later the door bell rang, signalling the movers were here. I quickly finished packing and grabbed my bag to put it into the car. You could say I was a little excited, but I was also deeply upset because I wouldn't see Edward till the next weekend. I knew however that he felt the same as me, and that made me feel better. "Bella come help me a sec!" Alice yelled from somewhere in the house breaking my train of thought. I walked over to her knowing that if I didn't, I wouldn't hear the end of it.

**Couple of hours later:**

When everything was packed, the movers said that they will meet us at the house at Forks to unpack everything, they took off in the big truck and Alice and I jumped in our car. Alice was driving at first, but we were taking turns as it takes 15 hours to get there. I decided to go to sleep before it was my turn. Dreaming of me and Edward let me have sweet dreams.

**Hope you liked it :) r&r **

**Paigey 04 xxx**


	5. Moving

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the real late update, been super busying and stuff and school assignments are building up so don't expect another chapter too soon :)**

**Stephine Meyer owns everything, I just play around with her characters :P**

**APOV:**

I checked my watch and realised I should wake Bella up. After five hours of me driving and Bella sleeping, it was her turn to drive. Once she started, I took a deep breath and decided to start out smoothly.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Bella?" I asked. _

_"Yeah Ali?" Bella __replied using my nickname._

_"Ummm... you know when I told Jake to get lost?" "Yeah..." she said drifting off __obviously __wondering __where this would lead us._

_"Well umm. …Ikindatoldhimwe'removingtoForks," I said really fast. __Perhaps she didn't hear it, maybe it's a sign that I shouldn't tell her, right?__"WHAT?"__she shrieked. Unfortunately,__she caught what__I had just said,__or rather mumbled. _

_"Well I was yelling at him and then it slipped out that we __are __moving to Forks..." I said __trying to explain to her that I didn't mean to tell him._

_"Alice how could you... I hate what Jake has done to me and I hate him. _

_The __reason why I was sooooo happy __earlier is that __I __thought I __would never see him again. And knowing him he will just pop out of nowhere and stalk me__all the time again..." she trailed __shuddering._

_ "Bella! I am sooooo sorry and __deep down __you know I am! It just slipped __out of my mouth __and, well, you know me…. I __always __say stuff __that I am not supposed to__... Please forgive me Bells, __I swear to you, I didn't do it on purpose.." I said giving her my best puppy dog look __ever. _

_"Alice! Don't you dare give me the puppy dog look!" this of course made me try __even harder in order __to make her cave. "Arrghh fine I forgive you Ali! But be warned your gonna get pay-back. Just you wait!" she said more to herself than to me but I squealed __anyway since she said she forgives me, and I __threw my arms around her._

_ "Alice I'm driving __for God's sake! Don't distract me, you know how I am. We will probably end up in a horrible car accident" __she protested, but __I just laughed and snuggled down to get some sleep._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

We finally turned into the hidden drive-way after fifteen long hours of driving.

"Holy hell that is a big house!" Bella said, while staring wide eyed at the enormous white house. I took some time to check out the house too. The first thing I noticed is that it is so white, that just isn't white. On the top level there were several massive windows looking out in the forest that surrounds it. There was also a porch, big enough to house an elephant, and cute little baskets were hanging all around the porch.

"Shot-gun first pick of bedrooms!" Bella yelled interrupting my thoughts.

"Bella! That's not fair! You got to pick when we first moved over. Let me choose! Pretty please, with cherries and sprinkles on top?" I begged her, while giving her my bestest pout ever.

"Fine Ali," she said while unbuckling her seatbelt, "but if we move again, it's my choice!" I smiled at her and ran into the house.

I had never seen such a ridiculously huge house before. Sure, our house back in New York was big, but this was massive! I ran up the stairs and walked into the first room I saw. I instantly fell in love with it. It was spacious and there was a window seat under the window. I never had a room with a window seat before, even though I always wanted one. I looked around and noticed that the walls were white. That won't be a problem…. A lick of paint will easily cover this…..A lick of pink paint. Yeah! I'm going to paint my room pink!

All of a sudden a heard footsteps on the stairs and then a BANG! I ran out of the room and sure enough there was Bella lying on her stomach at the top of the stairs.

"Oh-my-god-Bells-you-alright?" I said in between laughter.

She mumbled something about left feet into the carpet, which of course made me laugh even harder.

Soon enough I was rolling on the floor, tears running down my face. "Alice!" Bella yelled somehow easing my laughing fit. "What?" I asked her innocently. "Can I pick my room yet?" "Oh, I thought I was in trouble. Anyway, I got the first room on your left and Mum and Dad got the very last room. Other than that you can choose whichever you like more!" I shouted because she had already run away.

I walked down the stairs to get our bags out of the car. I knew Bella hadn't brought them in herself, and mum and dad wouldn't be here till tomorrow, as they were staying at a hotel in Seattle. Some husked voices I heard made me stop dead in my tracks. "Hello, is anyone here?" I asked, grabbing an umbrella that Bella had packed saying something like "you never know when it'll rain". Jeezz.. she always comes prepared.

I crept around the corner and saw two guys talking with their back to me not having heard me approaching; I walked towards them while trying not to make a sound. I raised my 'weapon', well, umbrella actually, but that's not the point, and whacked them both over the heads. They screamed and turned around.

**BPOV:**

Bloody pixie and her bubbly personality. Why does she have to have so much energy after a 15 hour car ride?

I followed her up the stairs of our new house, but me-being-me tripped over the last step and fell flat on my face with a big bang sound. Alice came running towards me, "Oh-my-god-Bells-you alright?" she managed to say in between her giggles.

"Stupid pixie, stupid left feet" I mumbled into the carpet, which made Alice laugh even more. "Alice!" I yelled at her to make her stop. "What?" she asked. "Can I pick my room yet?" "Oh I thought I was in trouble" this caused me to laugh, because whenever someone yells her name she instantly thinks she's in trouble, this however is most of the time.

I got up and ran to go and have a look at the bedrooms, "Anyway, I got the first room on your left and mum and dad got the very last room other than that you can choose whichever you like more!" Alice shouted, while going down the stairs. I was just having a look at the wardrobe in one of the rooms to see if it would fit my clothes in or not when I heard two very manly screams.

I ran down the stairs to where Alice was screaming and saw her hugging a man to death. They all turned around to let me see who exactly she was killing with her bone crushing hug.

**EPOV:**

Jasper and I left the girls' house after we said a goodbye to them. We wanted to quickly finish packing our stuff, so that we could get on the road to Forks at the same time with the girls. Jasper dropped me off to my house so I could pack my room up and then get everything into Emmett's jeep that we were borrowing.

I got all of my clothes out of the draw and grabbed my suitcases to put all the clothes in there. I then put my laptop in my laptop bag. In less than twenty minutes I was finished packing. Mum and dad are going to pack up everything else before they head to Forks too.

Earlier today Mum called the headmaster to tell that Emmett and I will no longer be attending this school because of us moving, and then enrolled us into the local school at Forks.

Emmett is at Rose's and Jasper's house right now, helping Rose pack all of her many clothes. We are all driving to Forks before our parents, so that we can settle into school with Bella and Alice. Oh, how they are going to get the biggest surprise of their lives when they see all of us arrive- they thought we weren't coming till the weekend.

I cannot wait to see their faces, especially Bella's… oh… how her face is that of an angel's. I sighed, I was already missing her and I walked down the stairs to find mum and dad starting to pack as well, "Well I am finished, " I announced "all I want now is to put these suitcases in the jeep.

Mum can you pack the rest of my stuff for me?" I asked her. My mum is rather short compared to me and my dad; she has bronze hair, just like me, and brown eyes. My dad on the other hand has short blonde hair and bright green eyes like mine.

"Of course baby, drive safe and please say hello to Tina and Jeff" Esme, my mum, told me with a big smile on her face.

Tina and Jeff are Rose's and Jasper's parents, they are like second mum and dad to me and Emmett. "Of course! I love you mum and dad!" I yelled to my parents as I walked out the front door with my laptop bag on my shoulder.

"Bye son and drive safely!" my dad yelled out to me. With that I hopped into the jeep and drove over to the Hale's house. I parked in their drive way and walked through the door without bothering to knock.

"Hey guys, come on! If we don't leave now we won't be there to surprise Bella and Alice!" I yelled to anyone who was in hearing distance. "Jezz, Edward you'll wake the living dead with your yelling," Tina said.

She then came around the corner with an apron around her waist and a tray full of cookies. Tina looks exactly like Rose and Jasper, blonde and blue eyed, while Jeff is brown hair brown eyes. We all know where they got their looks from.

"Here, I made you guys some cookies for the trip," Tina says while offering me one. "Thanks Tina I'm sure Emmett will eat most of them but anyway, where is everyone?" She just laughed and told me that they were all in Rose's room.

I ran up the stairs and found Emmett and Jasper sitting on two Rose's suitcases, which were filled to the max with clothes, and trying to close them. "Edward, thank God you're here. Can you sit on this suitcase so I can close it please?" Rosalie asked pointing to a black suitcase that wouldn't close.

"Rose, how many clothes do you need? We are supposed to only pack stuff for a week!" I told her while sitting on the black suitcase. "Edward I am a girl, I have needs, deal with it!" she shouted at me, trying to zip up the suitcase.

We finally got all the four suitcases that were filled with Rose's clothes zipped up and into the jeep along with Emmett's and Jasper's stuff. We all said goodbye to Tina- Jeff was at work- and drove off. Emmett and Rose are in the back seat, while I drive and Jasper rides shot-gun. "I need to go to the toilet!" Emmett tells us after only a couple of hours into the drive.

"Emmett you went before we left how do you need to go again?" Jasper asks in awe of his weak bladder. "Ohhh the cookies your mum made, made me thirsty so I drank three bottles of water" Emmett replied while stating it like it's not anything unusual. I pulled over to the first gas station I found and Emmett went to finds the toilet. After a few minutes he came back with food piled up in his arms, "Emmett we did pack food you know?" Rose told him. "Oh yeah I know! I ate it all though, so I brought new stuff" he replied grinning.

I just groaned as I realised it was going to be a long trip if Emmett kept on going the way he was. After a few more hours Jasper and I swapped so that I could have a rest from driving. I hopped into the passenger's seat and fell asleep right away thinking of Bella. I got woken up by Emmett yelling "we are here, we are here" at the top of his lungs. We saw that the girls had already arrived and probably gone to explore their new house.

We got out of the jeep and went to their car to check if it was unlocked. Sure enough it was, so we grabbed some of their stuff and took it into their new house. After a few trips we had gotten everything from the car to the house.

Emmett and Rose went to the living room, while Jasper and I walked into the kitchen to talk and give Emmett and Rose some privacy because we knew they wanted it. We were just talking about what our new school would be like and how cool it was that we were able to move as well, when we got whacked over the head with an umbrella. Both Jasper and I screamed and turned around to find Alice holding the umbrella like a weapon.

After a few seconds she realized who we were, started screaming and jumped into Jasper's awaiting arms. I heard a gasp and saw my angel staring at us wide eyed. She then ran to me and –of course- tripped over just before she reached me. I moved quickly enough to catch her before she could hurt herself. I breathed in her wonderful scent and kissed her on top of her head. This caused her to blush and me to laugh, "Bella love what a nice way to greet your boyfriend" I teased her yet again making her blush and pull away from me.

By this time Rose and Emmett had already ran into the kitchen to see what the noise was all about. When Bella and Alice saw them, they screamed again and ran at them, somehow managing to bowl them over onto the ground causing Jasper and I to crack up laughing. I helped Bella get off Emmett and Alice off Rose. Rose dusted herself off while getting up and then started blabbering on about clothes and stuff to Alice, while Jasper tried to help Emmett up.

He didn't succeed though, because Emmett just pulled him down, which caused them to start wrestling, leaving me and Bella to talk. "I can't believe you guys are here!" Bella told me as we went to sit on the porch steps.

"Well, we wanted to surprise you and go to school with you guys on the first day, so… it wasn't bad. In addition to this, I couldn't stand being away from you for a week," I told her. This must have been the right thing to say, since she kissed me right after I had stopped talking.

I deepen the kissed, only to be interrupted by the moving truck coming up the driveway. I broke away from the kiss to catch my breath. Bella pouting because I pulled away, just caused me to give her a quick peck on the lips. She blushed, but said nothing. She is so sweet… "Come on we got some unpacking to do" I told Bella while standing up and giving her a hand to get up.

We walked to where the truck had parked and by the time we did everyone was out by the truck as well. It took us a few hours to get everything into the house. By that point it was four o'clock in the morning, so we decided to just crash on the floor with blankets and pillows Alice found in some boxes. I fell asleep with Bella cuddling up to me, letting me have peaceful dreams for the night.

**EPOV:**

I woke up with my arms empty and everyone crowding around me, "Ahhhh guys why are you staring at me like that?" I asked them. "Edward you say the funniest things when you're asleep... I mean, come on, singing 'Spider pig, spider pig' on and on again is just so funny" Rose told me trying hard not to laugh.

I blushed a deep red and let out an awkward laugh, "Ummm did I say anything else?" "Yeah, a couple of things… nothing too bad..." my beautiful angel Bella drifted off as everyone just glared at her.

"What is going on?" I asked curious why my girlfriend was getting glares from everyone. "Nothing Edward!" Alice yelled at the top of her voice - she seriously needs to get an inside voice. I stood up from my "bed" and looked around. There were boxes everywhere, and I mean everywhere! "Wow! You guys have a lot of shit!" I said to Bella. She looked around the room and nodded.

"Well, we have already started unpacking so we can go to school tomorrow! Grab some food from the kitchen and then come help us!" Bella said while she started unpacking a huge box.

I walked into the kitchen only to find pancakes made, "Did someone make these or are they from a packet?" I asked anyone who might be listening. "I MADE THEM!" Emmett yelled from somewhere around the house. Some seconds later I heard footsteps approaching and a massive crash with Emmett zooming around the corner. "I made a whole batch and those are the only ones left... can I have some?" he asked like he was starving.

"Emmett didn't you eat earlier?" "Yeah I did but I have been unpacking and you were sleeping for ages. Rose said I could eat more once you were finished... so hurry up and eat man! I'm starving!" he yelled at me, even though we were only a few feet apart.

I laughed at his statement and just to tease him I ate really slowly. Every time I was about to take a bite he cringed. I had a few pancakes and then pushed the plate -which had only a few pancakes left- towards him. "Oh man I wanted more!" he complained. Rose at this point walked in and glared at him, which caused him to shut up and start pushing them into his mouth. In two minutes flat he had finished them. I stared at him with my mouth wide open.

"Edward it's rude to stare!" Emmett shouted while he went back to unpacking. "Edward are you trying to catch flies?" Alice asked me while bouncing to the fridge to grab a drink out; she broke me out of my staring and instead I glared at her.

After she had walked out of the room, I put the now empty plate into the sink and went to where everyone was to help them.

Wow, "this is going to take forever" I think to myself while I unpack and watch Bella unpack as well. Sure enough we didn't finish until 10 o'clock that night, and we all fell asleep on Bella's bed after watching a movie.

**Read and review please :) **


	6. Princess vs Barbie

**F****orks in my story is a town that is the complete opposite****than the one****in the books, this is my story so I can have it the way I want, if you don't like it too bad. :) Sorry for the late update, seriously busy with school****which****just finished, then****it****doesn't****really****help I work, so much for holidays... :P**

**Thanks guys for reading my story I really do love it!**

**Thanks to my beta stroumfita she is amazing couldn't do my stories without her.**

**Stephanie Meyers owns everything I just play around with her characters. ;)**

**Bella POV:**

We all piled into Emmett's jeep once we were ready to go to school... FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! I screamed in my head.

I looked around and everyone was looking at me weirdly, "what?" I asked, "Bella, why did you just scream all of a sudden?" Alice asked me, which made me blush bright red head to toe.

"Did I just scream that out loud?" I asked the whole gang. They nodded at me as if I was mental and I blushed even more, if that was even possible. "It's alright Bella, your blush is adorable to me," Edward whispered into my ear, and made goosebumps appear on my body.

I looked down at my outfit that Alice had put together earlier this morning, which surprisingly was exactly what I wanted to wear. Denim shorts that had my favourite brown belt around it, and a stylish grey baggy t-shirt - Alice had cut the neck so it would sit on one shoulder- with my favourite converses, the grey high top ones. I had my hair in a messy bun on the top of my head, just natural make-up on, and my aviator sunnies on. Everyone else was pretty much dressed in the same stylish but yet causal way as me, which was normal since Alice picked up all of our outfits this morning telling us we had to make a good first impression.

With Emmett driving, Rosalie in the passenger's seat and the rest of us spread in the six other seats in the car, we finally made it to the high school. It was your average high school, pretty much the same as the one we used to go to back in New York, but no uniforms… YAY… I thought in my head. Then of course I had to look around to see if I had said that aloud once again, but I hadn't,which spared me the embarrassment.

We all got out of the jeep and walked to our respective pairs to claim one another in front of the whole student body that was gaping at all of us. We walked to the front office to get our schedules; luckily Edward had his arm around me as I tripped at least a dozen times. During the walk to the office you could hear the whispers from everyone, and I could actually feel the glares that we got from various students and the gazes of everyone sizing us up.

We got our schedules from the nice old lady and compared them all to each other; since Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie are in the older grade than Alice, Edward and I they had completely different classes to us. It turned out I had three classes with Edward and three classes with Alice, two of which were all three of us in the same class and all six of us had the same lunch. I started to like this school even more.

First class up was biology which Edward and I had together while Alice had art, we walked hand in hand after we had said goodbye to everyone to go to our first class. We walked in the class only to find that the teacher had already started his lecture. We apologized for interrupting, and the teacher made us introduce ourselves. We said the basics, what's our name, where we are from etc, and sat in the two empty seats next to the window.

Everyone turned to look at us, I blushed and Edward just grabbed my hand and held it under the table. I got lost in my thoughts, or to be more exact I was really troubled about what would happen if Alice's and mine modelling secret got out. The bell rang which instantly got me out of my deep thinking. I couldn't believe that the lesson had ended so soon, but sure enough everyone was getting out of their chairs to go to their next class.

Edward looked over at me concerned, "Everything alright Bella? You seemed lost the minute we sat down."

"Yeah I am fine just worrying about the modelling secret getting out you know" I told him, chosing to be honest with him.

"Everything is gonna be fine, Bella. And I gather you didn't listen to a thing the teacher said, huh?" I smiled innocently, "Well, good thing we have done the subject already otherwise I would make you copy down my notes."

He quickly said his goodbye to me as he had his next class and I did too, for me it was gym. I hate gym with a passion, I might be a supermodel but I cannot do sports to save my life.

This was the only class I had by myself and I was dreading it already, I walked over to the gym which is on the other side of the school. I saw two people kissing passionately against the wall right next to the door of the gym. I just looked at them in disgust I do not like PDA, I may kiss Edward every now and then in public, but it's something that's private so I don't really like it.

I walked into the gym and found the coach already there yelling at the students to get dressed into the sports uniform. The sports uniform was just your own pair of shorts or pants and a school sport shirt which I thought was very generous.

I walked up to the teacher to introduce myself and he said that I didn't need to participate in this lesson but I would have to at the next lesson. I guy walked in and saw me standing next to the coach and wolf whistled at me, I turned towards him and cracked up laughing because sure enough it was Emmett.

"What are you doing in my sports class Emmett?" I asked him after my fit of laughter died down.

"Well lil sis I have two sports classes in my schedule because I asked for them and as you can see I am in your class," he told me excitedly.

We both sat down on the bleachers and talked the whole time. The minutes flew by and before I even knew it it was already time for my next class, which was with Alice. I hugged Emmett and said goodbye to him over my shoulder while I walked to the exit of the gym.

I opened the door and a guy around Emmett's age ambushed me asking for my number and so on. He was definately good looking, but I was taken and I said that to him, but he didn't seem to take the hint. Sure enough Emmett walked out and told him to stop harassing his lil sis and the guy sprinted down the hall frightened of Emmett. Emmett just chuckled and told me to take care of myself, I just poked my tongue out at him and walked off to my next class with Alice which was French. We both speak French fluently because of how much we travel there, so this class was going to be a breeze for us.

I walked into the class and Alice was already sitting in the back row waving to me with a cute little brunette chick sitting next to her. I walked over to sit next to Alice and the brunette.

"Bella this is Jessica, she is also in my English class,"

Alice said to me as I sat down next to her. I reached over and shook her hand "Jessica it's nice to meet you." "Wow Bella you have amazing skin and oh my gosh are those the new jeans Twilight & Co. are bringing out next year? You are so lucky to have them how on earth did you manage to get them? I love their stuff they are so casual but so stylish at the same time..."

I just stopped listening to her after a few minutes. I looked at Alice and rolled my eyes, she put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

The teacher came into the class and started the lesson, I was bored because I knew all of this already, so I took my phone out and texted Edward asking him how he is.

(Bella**Edward**)

How are you?

**Bored... I'm in Maths and I know this stuff wbu?**

Argghh same here, Alice and I have French and boy its boring... I think this year at school will be a breeze :).

**Yeah I think it will be... you have lunch next beautiful? If so meet me at my locker :) xx**

Yes I do :) will meet you there xxx

**Looking forward to it :) xxx**

I smiled and put my phone away to find the class almost over. I looked over at Alice and she had her phone out too probably talking to Jazz. I looked around the class and everyone was taking notes except Alice and I; Jessica next to Alice was busy scribbling notes all over her page. The bell rang and Alice and I practically ran out of the class before Jessica had the chance to catch up with us.

We walked to Edward's locker to find everyone else already there with Edward. As I was walking towards them to greet everyone, I seemed to trip over. I looked around to see what I had tripped over and saw a foot quickly sliding away. The foot belonged to a chick that had no sense of what clothes were right for her body shape. She had a mini skirt on that was too short for her long legs and showed the bottom of her butt and a top that showed her nonexistent cleavage and her rather orange belly. I looked at her and tried not to laugh.

"Excuse me I think your foot just tripped me over!" I say to her with a look of fake innocence on my face.

"Excuse me princess I think your imagining things, like the fact that you know those people and see that hot guy with messy hair? He. Is. Mine." She smirked at me.

"Who are you calling princess, Barbie? And as a matter of fact, I do know them, they are my best friends and see that guy who is super hot? That guy is called Edward and he is my boyfriend... lay one hand on him bitch and its on!" I yelled at her.

As I said this Edward came over and put his arm around my waist, "Babe what's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing Edward, this bitch is just learning how I don't share you, that's all." I walked away from the Barbie whose face had shock written all over it. Obviously she wasn't used to people standing up to her; well things are definatly going to change now.

I heard Rose and Alice cheering for me; I laughed and bowed to them when we met up with them outside the cafeteria doors.

"Shit Bella you should have seen her face, it was priceless" Emmett yelled which caused people to look at us oddly.

We got in a line, Alice and Jasper next to me and Edward and Emmett and Rose next to us, we pushed open the doors to the once loud cafeteria which was now a dead silent cafeteria. As we walked through the cafeteria people stared at us or glared at us, pointed at us or talked about us.

Rose who broke the silence yelled "Take a God damn picture it would last longer!" Sure enough the cafeteria went back to the loud room it once was.

Us girls sat at an empty table while the boys got the food. Even in the short time that they were away ten guys had already come up to us and asked us out. With the entrance that we did you would have thought that this wouldn't happen, but unfortunately it did.

Lunch was normal in general, Emmett being loud and annoying and us laughing at him. The rest of the day was the same as the first half of the day, boring. We got home from the rather boring day at school except for the many guys asking us girls out and the many girls coming up to our guys flirting with them in front of us. Rose and I had a go at every one of them Alice just stood and laughed at us.

Other than that it was boring, we all fell asleep in the lounge after watching movies all night. Emmett took up the couch leaving all the rest of us on the floor, Rose was not particularly happy about that. The last thought before I fell asleep was of Edward and his perfectness.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the late update just been busy. Will have the next chapters up quicker with me being on holidays now read and review! Thanks guys :) xxx**


	7. Always Expect the Unexpected

Hey guys!

Thanks for reading! Anyway I am not sure when I will have the next chapter up as I am back at school and it is my last year.

So when I get the time I will hopefully start on the next chapter.

Thanks once again to my Beta, you seriously rock! And to everyone reading it inspires me write more.

Stephanie Meyers owns everything thing I am just playing with her characters.

:)

Thanks guys! xx

* * *

**EMPOV:**

I woke up to find everyone lying on the floor. To this I got a brilliant prank that I could play on all of them. Since Edward and Bella are heavy sleepers I decided to put them in a cupboard together, to freak them out a bit.

As I was picking Bella up Jasper woke up, which was an advantage to me as I could get Jasper to help me move Edward. "What on earth are you doing Emmett?" Jasper whispered to me.

"Pranking Edward and Bella, I am going to put them in a cupboard so when they wake up they freak out." I whispered back to Jasper.

"Well that sounds awesome but school starts in an hour and we gotta wake them up soon or otherwise the girls will go crazy."

"Ah you're right... I have to do this prank on the weekend. You're helping." I stated to Jasper, and after putting Bella down, I walked into the kitchen to start breakfast while Jasper was waking everyone up.

"Morning Bella and Edward" I sang cheerfully with a smirk on my face as soon as the entered into the kitchen.

They just looked at each other with scared faces; this just cracked me up even more.

"Don't worry about Emmett he just had a good night sleep unlike some" Jasper told everyone giving me a knowing look telling me to shut up.

The smirk on my face quickly dropped and I got the toasts ready for everyone.

"Bella! Alice! Get you butts upstairs right now so we can get ready for school!" I heard my beautiful Rose yell from upstairs.

Good thing I am on her very very very good side otherwise I would be already dead. No pun needed, Jasper and I both smirked at Bella groaning about becoming Barbie Bella again.

The girls ran up the stairs with pieces of toast in their hands.

Edward was watching Bella with the most utterly loveable expression, which not only did it make me want to gag but to also punch him in the arm and say well done for finally picking the right girl.

"Dude you are so in love with her! Have you told her yet?" I pretty much yelled at Edward.

"Woah... Emmett slow down buddy, I know you think of Bella as your little sis but try not being too protective." Jasper told me while Edward had a sheepish grin on his face which told me he hadn't yet.

"Emmett! Get your butt up here now!" This was the pixie yelling instead of my Rose, "Coming pixie!" I boomed causing Edward who was right next to me cover his ears.

I ran up the stairs to find Bella all made up and Alice all ready except for Rose who was on the bed crying with Bella and Alice surrounding her and hugging her.

The site of Rose crying broke my heart as I hate to see her unhappy. It makes me feel unhappy too.

"Babe what's wrong?" I asked her coming over to the bed and wrapping my arms around her small body.

"Emmett...I...dunno..." she said while sobbing "how...to...say...this...but..."

"Rose, you have to tell him. You know how Emmett is, once he knows something's up he will definately find it out." Bella told Rose while wiping her face clear of tears. This caused a bit of a smile from Rose.

"Alice? Bella? Do you mind if I talked to Emmett in private? We will meet you at school." Rose told her two best friends with a smile that did not reach her stunning eyes.

* * *

**BPOV:**

Poor Rosalie, she was having a hard time telling Emmett what was going on, she politely asked Alice and I to allow her and Emmett to talk which I thought was fair enough.

We walked down stairs to find Edward and Jasper in a massive conversation when they noticed that we were back but without Emmett and Rosalie they gave us curious looks.

"They need to talk so we are giving them some privacy. We are going to meet them at school" Alice told the guys, so we cleaned the kitchen up and the lounge while the boys quickly got changed and we headed off to school.

"Bella are you alright your very quiet it's not like you" Edward asked me with a sad expression on his face.

"I'm fine really I am just worried about Rose and Emmett. Don't worry about me, and you will find out what's happening soon enough." I said to him and gave him a peck on the lips to show him I was fine.

We hopped out of the car and headed towards the front doors of the school, even though it was our second day we still got plenty of stares.

"Boy am I going to love it when we are no longer the new kids" Jasper said to us.

* * *

**RPOV:**

"I know it's a shock to me too, I was scared at first but now I am confused I don't know what I should do." I told Emmett after our very long discussion.

We didn't get mad at each other which was a first, so I knew we were going to be alright.

"Wow Rose I dunno what to say, we will figure everything out and do everything correctly. How are we going to tell the gang and yours and mine parents?" Emmett asked me.

This just made me groan the girls already knew but not because I told them, they just guessed. I had no idea what I was going to tell my parents.

"We will figure it out."

* * *

**JPOV:**

I really did not like this secrecy, Alice and I never have secrets, hell even Bella and I don't have secrets.

So this was driving me mad, sure they told Edward and me that we will find out soon enough and that we just have to let Rose and Emmett talk but really it was driving me nuts!

I was in my first period class -English- , usually I have this with Rose but she wasn't here so I was a loner and boy did people realise this.

They kept staring and pointing at me which made me real uncomfortable as like Bella I hate the spotlight on me unlike the rest of the gang.

Anyway I was not concentrated at all on the lesson as I was in deep thought about what happened this morning. I just couldn't stop thinking about it.

Suddenly, the teacher asked me a question which I have no idea what the answer was, I felt something hit my shoulder and land on my desk.

It was a piece of screwed up paper, I opened it up curious at what was inside and found just one word written.

Shakespeare. I looked behind me and saw everyone bent over their desks working.

"Well Jasper what's the answer?" the teacher asked me again.

"Shakespeare?" I replied but it sounded more like a question then an answer.

"Correct! You were paying attention after all." She said with a smile. I just smiled back and got on with my work silently thanking whoever it was that gave me the answer.

* * *

**APOV:**

I hate keeping secrets from Jasper and Edward well more Jasper, but Edward is like a brother to me so yeah I hate keeping secrets from both of them.

This was totally not what Bella and I were expecting when Rose started crying and telling us what was going on.

After she told us what was happening I knew straight away that Emmett had to know, since he was the one who pretty much caused this whole thing.

She was pretty hesitant at first when I told her she needed to tell Emmett because she was scared about his reaction. Bella and I both told her that Emmett loves her and will be there for her.

She agreed and that's when I screamed the house down for Emmett, I was surprised at how fast he came up the stairs actually. I thought that I would have to yell a couple more times before he got his ass up.

Anyway I am sitting in Art with people staring at me because I am still the new kid in their class, so they think it's a zoo and can just stare. God I hate people sometimes, and that was a sometimes.

I got my phone out and texted Bella to find out wheterh she had heard from Rose or Emmett but she hasn't heard anything either. Rose said she and Emmett would meet us at school but we had no idea when that was going to be.

Poor Rose she not only has to tell Jasper who is her brother and Edward who is like her brother but also to tell her parents which I have a feeling won't go well.

You see I get these feelings, or I know when something is going to happen and for some reason I knew something was going to happen and sure enough it did. However I had no idea it was going to be this big.

Well it's not that big but biggish... is biggish a word anyway?

* * *

**EPOV:**

I really do hate secrets, the one thing I hate about girls is that they are loyal to their best friends and I know that sounds really selfish but sometimes it's nice to be in the loop.

I mean come on I am Emmett's brother and Jasper is Rose's brother and we are the last ones to be told. Hell I have no idea what this is even about all I know is that Rose was crying and Emmett had to go up and make sure she's all right.

You would say that I would have an idea what was going on but I just have theories going on through my head.

Bella and I are sitting together in Biology. Bella is away with the fairies again which annoys me because I wanna know what's going on!

But Bella won't say till Emmett and Rose tells Jasper and I. Luckily Bella and I have done advance Biology back in New York so we had done all this stuff before which let us pretty much do what we want during the lesson.

"Bella lo... what are you doing?"

I almost slipped with using the word love; I wouldn't use it till I told her I really loved her. Shit I have loved her for age's way before we started going out, everyone knew that except Bella.

"Just thinking Edward, sorry I just have so much to think about with Emmett and Rose and with us and yeah… sorry." She gave me a sad smile, I reached under the table and grabbed her hand I put it up to my mouth and kissed it showing her that I understood.

After several moments the bell rang signalling the end of class, I hopped out of my chair grabbing mine and Bella's bags and her hand. We walked hand in hand until we got to the gym where I handed back her bag.

I gave her a kiss on the lips but Bella grabbed the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. We broke the kiss off after we heard a wolf whistle. We turned only to see Emmett standing there with Rose under his arm.

Bella ran over to them and hugged them both, I walked over and kised Rose on the cheek and gave my bro a brotherly hug.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on or do I have to guess?" They both looked at me with sheepish grins, what they told me was definitely not what I was expecting.

"Rose you are going to need to tell Jasper a.s.a.p!" I told her and I gave Bella another kiss before heading off to my next class with the new information swirling through my head.

* * *

**BPOV:**

I was so glad to see them; even if I saw them only an hour and a bit ago I was glad to see both of them happier than before. Rose walked off to her class and Emmett and I walked into the gym.

We found out we had a sub teacher today which was convenient because that allowed Emmett and I some time to talk about what has been discovered and what is going to happen next.

Sure enough we didn't get any interruptions from anyone while we were sitting there and talking which was a first. The lesson flew by since we were talking for the whole time.

Emmett walked me to my next class, after what happened yesterday we didn't want a repeat, did we?

I walked into the class to find Alice by herself with a spare desk next to her which was good because we had so much to catch up on. I was glad Jane or whatever her name was not here otherwise we would not be able to get a single word in.

Like my last class that flew by too the bell went signalling that it was lunch and I knew this was going to be a lunch none of the gang was going to forget.

* * *

**JPOV:**

Thank goodness it was lunch and hopefully Emmett and Rose would be there as well, because I sure had a lot of questions. As it turned out I was the first one at the table we were at yesterday, I was nervous at what my sister had to say.

Bella and Alice came over to the table, followed by Edward and Emmett, Rose was the last one to arrive.

Edward, Alice and I got the food while the rest saved our table, what I wasn't prepared for was the bombshell information that Emmett and Rosalie told us.

"Okay I really don't know how to say this but Jasper... I'm pregnant." Rose told us, from everyone's faces I knew I was the last one to be told.

"Come on! I am always the last one to find stuff out!" I protested.

"You are not! When was the last time you were told last?" Emmett asked me.

"Ummm the time when we were fishing and we caught a big fish and we took it home to cook, but then I couldn't find it and that's when everyone told me the dog had eaten it." I said to everyone.

They just cracked up laughing, "That was two years ago! Also it wasn't the dog it was Emmett" Edward told me through his laughter.

"See, point proven, I had no idea it was Emmett until you told me just now and I was the last one to find out it was the dog as well. So there!" I said and stuck my tongue out at them causing more laughter.

"So all playfulness aside how long have you been pregnant for? And have you seen a doctor?" I asked Rose.

"Ummm I don't have the answer to your question, I would have known if I had seen a doctor who I am seeing today after school." She told all of us, with Emmett holding her hand. I knew they were going to be okay.

The rest of the day was boring, no more excitement after the baby news. Rose and Emmett went off to the doctor while the rest of us went back home.

We hooked the X-Box up to the plasma T.V and we were playing against each other in COD. Somehow Bella beat us all, which surprised me a lot, Alice however lost which didn't surprise me at all.

After a few hours Emmett and Rosalie got back, they seemed to be glowing with joy.

"Well I have been pregnant for about 6 weeks!" Rosalie cried out with happiness as she jumped up and down.

Alice and Bella ran and hugged her while being cautious because of the baby, they were all laughing and crying of joy. I went over to the boys and we just watched the girls. We loved our girls laughing and crying over a 6 week old embryo.

"Sorry to interrupt your singing and dancing" Edward told them "but Rose is that why when it was around morning time you would already be upstairs so no-one knew you had morning sickness?" Edward asked her.

"Yeah that's right another reason why Alice and Bella easily guessed I had a bun in the oven."

She just glowed after she said that and the smile on her face was beautiful. And that's when I knew Emmett and Rose would be bloody brilliant parents.

* * *

Thanks Guys for reading hope you enjoyed it! :)

Read and Review!

Cheers!


End file.
